


finally free

by Slinky



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinky/pseuds/Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survivors of the final battle find solace in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finally free

Once there was a man he called his.

But he went and died for giving him a future.

 

Now there is one, lost long before they met.

Who started this war and yet lives. 

 

Once there were gently hands and harsh words,

all meaning love.

 

Now there is clinging to each other,

all that is left. 

 

Once there were whispered promises of distant countries 

living not freed, but finally free.

Now there are memories of a long shadow and a broad chest

once filling life with purpose.


End file.
